rpgfandomcom-20200222-history
Durindfire
To use this sheet, edit the whole page, select all the text (ctrl-a), copy all the text (ctrl-c) and then exit the page without editing it. Create a Wiki page with your character's name, add the template, save it. Then start plugging and playing. =Character Details= *Name:Durindfire **Player:Mr. Sandman *Classes: Jedi 3/ Scoundrel 2 **Total Level: 5 *Species: Shard **Age: 200 **Gender: N/A **Weight: 10 Kg*minus droid* **Destiny: Character Description Durindfire is a sizable silver crystal held inside a relatively unassuming droid shell. Oddest features being its four legs(though capable of standing on only two) of which the rear two have jets in the bottom, along with the two prongs coming from his left arm that can form a forcefield when activated. When in flight mode two small jets extend from his back to provide further lift while the rear legs handle most the positioning. His right hand notably has two sticks protruding from the same general socket area and when spun to a non-dominant segment is replaced with a lightsaber, or multi-spectrum searchlight. Personality Languages Known Basic, Binary, Huttese, Jawaese, Bocce Assets 2000 credits: Safe house on Raxus Prime with air filters to filter out the poison in the air. =Attributes= =Combat Stats= Defenses Condition Track Damage Threshold = Fort Defense + Misc Bonus. *Normal: No penalties *-1 to all Defenses, attacks, skill and ability checks. *-2 to all Defenses, attacks, skill and ability checks. *-5 to all Defenses, attacks, skill and ability checks. *-10 to all Defenses, attacks, skill and ability checks; move at half speed. *Helpless: Unconcious or disabled =Equipment= Detail any equipment you have here. Keep all the notes you wish. Weapons 'Lightsaber' *Weapon Type: Lightsaber *Size: Medium *Attack Bonus: +6 *Damage: 2d8+4 (+6 two handed) 'Blaster Pistol' *'Weapon Type: Pistol ' *'Size: Small ' *'Attack Bonus: +6 ' *'Damage: 3d6' 'Bryar Pistol' *'Weapon Type: Pistol ' *'Size: Small ' *'Attack Bonus: +6 ' *'Damage: 3d4' Can be primed*copy exact later* 6 demo charges, grenade Armor Misc. Personal Equipment 10966 credits left Syntherope (45 meter) Toolkit Security Kit 'Walking Locomotion' 6 Squares land movement 'Magnetic Feet' Attached to Walking Locomotion Electromagnetic grippers enable a droid to cling to a ships hull, even when the ship is moving at high speed. Only droids with walking, wheeled, or tracked locomotion can have magnetic feet. 'Climbing Claws' Attached to Walking Locomotion Claws designed to grip a surface can be added to any droid with a walking locomotion system. Climbing claws grant the droid a climb speed equal to one half its walking speed. In addition, a droid equi[[ed with climbing claws may reroll a failed climb check (keeping the better result) and can take 10 on climb checks even when rushed or threatened. Climbing claws double the cost of a walking locomotion system. 'Extra Legs' Attached to Walking Locomotion Walking droids are usually bipedal, but a walking droid can be built with three or more legs (usually four) to grant the droid extra stability and carrying capacity. This double the cost of the walking locomotions system, but the droids carrying capacity is 50% higher than that of a bipedal droid of the same Strength. In addition, the droid gains a +5 stability bonus on checks to resist attempts to knock it prone. 'Limited Flight Locomotion' 12 Squares Flight Movement. The droid can only use this locomotion system for a limited time. After using this locomotion system for 1 round, the droid must make an Endurance check (DC 10, +1 per check after the first) or it cannot use that locomotion again for 1 minute (10 Rounds). '2 Hand Appendages' A droid is considered to have a true hand if its gripping appendage includes at least three digits, one of which is opposable. Factory-model 3PO series protocol droids and Baktoid Combat Automata battle droids come equipped with hands. 'Improved Sensor Package' Core Book, Page 196 A droid with Improved Sensor Package gains a +2 equipment bonus on Perception checks. In addition, the droid gains low-light vision, ignoring concealment (but not total concealment) from darkness. 'Magnetic Hands' Attached to Hand Appendages. Scavengers Guide to Droids, Page 52 Magnetic feet are a common accessory. Droids specializing in extra-vehicular activities are often equipped with them. Magnetic hands function like magnetic feet. When used in concert with magnetic feet, they provide a +2 bonus to any climb checks made while maneuvering around a hull in space, as well as a +5 bonus to defenses against any attempt to knock the droid off the hull. When magnetic hands are activated, the droid cannot make attacks or use anything requiring its hands, including weapons. 'Multifunction Apparatus' Attached to right hand. Scavengers Guide to Droids, Page 60. Each type of droid appendage performs one specific function. The multifunction apparatus, however allows up to three tools or weapons to be attached to a single appendage. The multifunction apparatus is commonly used to mount multiple weapons. Only one tool or weapon can be active at a time, but switching to a different tool or weapon requires only a swift action. (Hand, Lightsaber, Multispectrum Searchlight) 'Multispectrum Searchlight' Attached to Multifunction Apparatus. Scavengers Guide to Droids, Page 60-61. This handheld or installed accessory is a powerful spotlight that shines visible, infrared, or ultraviolet light. It has a 6-km range and is powered by the droid's own internal power supply. Droids able to see the projected light gain a +2 equipment bonus to Perception checks to Search and Notice Targets (see page 70 of the Saga Edition core rulebook) and to other situations in which the Gamemaster judges that the light provides an advantage. This bonus stacks with bonuses granted by helmet packages and improved sensor packages. The light can also be used to blind targets in a 6-square cone. All targets within the cone receive a -10 penalty to Stealth checks. As a standard action, the droid makes a ranged attack against each targets fortitude defense. If the attack is successful, the target receives a -5 penalty to attack rolls, Perception checks, Pilot checks, and other skill checks until the end of the droids next turn. If the attack does not exceed a targets Fortitude Defense, the target receives a -2 penalty instead. This accessory can be used only by droids of Tiny size or larger. 'Vocabulator' The droid is equipped with a speaker that enables it to emulate speech, rather than simply spout machine code. This device is standard if the droid has ability to speak any language other than binary. '10 KG of Internal Storage' The droid has a certain amount of open space in its chassis, allowing for the addition of new internal components or compartments for carried items. Droids of Tiny size or smaller cannot have internal storage. For each 50 credits spent, the droid can carry 1 kg of material or equipment in internal storage. A droid's size determines the maximum weight of items stored in internal storage, as noted below: 'Internal Comlink' The droid is equipped with an integrated comlink system. It is otherwise identical to the standard comlink. 'Scomp Link' A scomp link is a universal data port mounted on an extendable arm, available for many types of droids. Astromech droids have them as standard equipment. Scomp link ports are standard input/output links, found on computer systems and starships across the galaxy. Using a scomp link gives a droid a +2 bonus to Use Computer checks to Access Information (see pages 75-76 of the Saga Edition core rulebook) when the computer's attitude toward it is helpful or friendly. 'Radiant Heat Element' This accessory enables a droid to radiate heat from its torso, providing warmth necessary for a master's survival in the wilderness or in deep space. The heat can be adjusted to provide ambient warmth or to boil water and cook food on the droid's exterior. When the heating element is on its highest setting, any character ending its turn in a square adjacent to the droid takes 1d4 fire damage from the droid. The droid itself takes 1 point of damage from heat each turn. 'Survival Kit' Droids do not worry about water, food, or the elements, but their masters do. A survival kit is the perfect accessory for long treks into the wilderness. It contains a small refrigeration unit, a water recycler and dispenser, a rechargeable glow rod, and a fire sparker. When aiding a Survival check, a droid with this accessory gives a +4 bonus to the check rather than the normal +2 bonus. 'Micro Shield' Attached to left Hand Appendage The force shield is a tool that prevents incoming attacks from hitting and damaging the wielder. Attached to one of the droids appendages, the shield is composed of a central hub with two wide arcs mounted on struts above and below the hub. When inactive, the arcs rest against the hub in the shape of a large humanoid eye. When the droid activates the unit as a swift action, the arcs slide away from the hub, activating a translucent energy shield that provides a +1 equipment bonus to the user's Reflex Defense. The force shield is originally designed to be installed on a droid's arm, but a handheld version that runs on a single energy cell is available for 400 credits. The energy cell provides enough power to run the shield continuously for 1 hour. 'Translator Unit (DC 5)' The droid is equipped with a device that allows it to understand and convey information in a variety of languages, including nonverbal ones. When the droid experiences a form of communication for the first time, it makes an intelligence check to determine whether it can identify and understand the language. The DC is based on the translator unit's database, with the better units having a lower DC. 'Diagnostics Package' Some droids are equipped to perform diagnostics, either as an aid to a technician or as a general safety feature. The diagnostics package gives a droid a +2 equipment bonus to Mechanics checks to diagnose problems. 'Stealth Field Generator' A small and unobtrusive device worn on the belt, the stealth field generator emits a sound-dampening field around the wearer that makes sneaking up on an opponent easier. Additionally, the stealth field generator uses technology similar to that of a personal energy shield to bend light around the wearer, making them harder to see. The stealth field generator grants concealment (but not total concealment) to the wearer when activated. Activating a stealth field generator is a swift action, and it lasts for the duration of the encounter, until the wearer takes damage or until the wearer attacks or uses a Force power, whichever comes first. A stealth field generator requires a power pack to operate. After 5 uses, the power pack must be replaced. 'Emergency Oxygen Supply' Pg 57 Scavengers Guide to Droids This accessory is installed on search-and - rescue droids sent to recover pi lots who bailout during combat. The small oxygen tank attached to the droid's torso provides enough oxygen for a creature of Medium size for 30 minutes. The tank can be used to recharge a vac suit's supply, or the oxygen can be administered through a breath mask attached to the tank. Connecting the supply to a vac suit is a swift action. Securing the breath mask is a standard action. 'Mesh Tape Dispenser' Pg 60 Scavengers Guide to Droids Mounted on an appendage, a mesh tape dispenser enables a droid to quickly apply mesh tape to anything within reach of its manipulator (usually an adjacent square). In addition to its more conventional uses, an installed mesh tape dispenser can be used by a droid to entangle an adjacent enemy. With a successful melee attack, the droid can hinder either the target's arms or its leg s. If the target's arms are hindered, it incurs a -2 penalty to all attacks and Dexterity-based skill checks. If the target's legs are hindered, its speed is reduced by 2 squares, and it cannot run. If the droid has the Pin feat and succeeds at an opposed grapple check, the enemy is considered pinned until the tape is removed (instead of until the start of the droid's next turn). 'Taser' Pg 63 Scavengers Guide to Droids Many star systems prohibit droids from carrying lethal weapons or having such systems installed without the proper permits. A taser is a nonlethal projectile weapon that droids can use to defend themselves. It fires two small projectiles attached to long, thin wires that deliver an electric charge that incapacitates an organic target's nervous and muscular systems. If the target is a droid, the electric current acts like an ion gun and interferes with the droid's systems. Additionally, a taser can be used as a melee weapon like an electroshock probe. 'Secondary battery' Pg 196 Star Wars RPG A secondary battery (sometimes called a redundant battery or backup battery) provides the droid with additional power, allowing it to operate for a longer duration. The secondary battery enables the droid to remain operation for 200 hours(instead of the normal 100 hours) before it needs to shut down and recharge. 'Underwater Drive' pg 52 Scavengers Guide to Droids A droid purchased on a water world such as Mon Calamari comes with an underwater drive as a standard option. The drive process is simple. The engine draws water in through the front of the drive and expels it quick ly out the back. An underwater drive gives the droid a swim speed equa l to its base land speed. Vehicles Keep details on the vehicles you normally pilot here. It would be a wise idea to maintain a statistic block of that vehicle with you at the helm. Go ahead and make new sections for any individual vehicle. =Skills= Skill rolls are 1/2 level, plus the ability modifier of the governing ability. +5 if Trained, +5 if you possess the Skill Focus feat, and any applicable miscelaneous bonii. *Acrobatics (DEX):+6 *Athletics (STR or CHA):+9 str +8Cha **Atheletics compromises the old skills of Climb, Jump, Ride and Swim. Climbing, Jumping and Swimming are STR based, Ride is now Charisma based. *Deception (CHA):+3 *Endurance (CON):+9 *Initiative (DEX):+11 *Knowledge ____ (INT):Untrained would be +5 *Mechanics (INT):+15 *Perception (WIS):+4 +2 equipment bonus *Persuasion (CHA):+4 *Pilot (DEX):+6 *Stealth (DEX):+11 *Survival (WIS):+4 *Treat Injury (WIS)+4: *Use Computer (INT):+10 *Use the Force (CHA):+8 =Special Abilities= Please keep a list of all your feats, talents, force powers and starship maneouvers. You should list the Source of any item (page number and book,) at what level and from what means you acquired it (IE, distinguish between feats earned by total levels, class bonus feats, racial feats, et cetera,) and at what level you aquired it. For items not from the Core Rulebook, please reproduce their description in the entirety, thank you. (It would be really nice if you could do this for Core items as well.) *Note on Wiki Formatting: Please head each item's title with three equals signs, and end with the same; eg, Force Lightning . Remember to make two line breaks in the editor to make one actual line break on the displayed page, and three to get a blank line. Feats Force Sensitivity Starting Feat. Page 85, Core Rulebook You are Force-sensitive, allowing you to call on the Force and learn to draw on its power. Prerequisite: Cannot be a droid Benefit: You can make Use the Force checks, and Use the Force is considered a class skill for you. In addition, whenever you gain a new talent, you have the option of selecting a Force talent instead. Force Training Starting Feat. Page 85, Core Rulebook You learn one or more Force powers. Prerequisites: Force Sensitivity, trained in the Use the Force skill. Benefit: You add to your Force power suite a number of Force power equal to 1 + your Wisdom modifier (minimum 1). You can add the same power more than once. Special: You can take this feat more than once. Each time you take this feat, you add to your Force suite a number of new Force powers equal to your Wisdom modifier. If your Wisdom modifier permanently increases, you immediately gain a number of Force powers equal to the number of Force Training feats you have taken. Weapon Proficiency (Lightsabers, Simple Weapons, Pistols) Starting Feat You are proficient with a particular kind of weaponry. Benefit: Choose one of the following weapon groups: advanced melee weapons, heavy weapons (which includes vehicular weapons and starship weapons), lightsabers, pistols, rifles, and simple weapons. You are proficient with all weapons of the selected group. Normal: If you wield a weapon with which you arenot proficient, you take a -5 penalty to your attack rolls. Special: You can gain this feat multiple times. Each time you take the feat, it applies to a different weapon group. You cannot take exotic weapons as a weapon group; instead, you must select the Exotic Weapon Proficiency feat to gain proficiency with a specific exotic weapon (such as the bowcaster or flamethrower). Armor Proficiency (Light) Starting Feat. Page 82, Core Rulebook You are proficient with light armor and can wear it without impediment. Benefit: When you wear light armor, you take no armor check penalty on attack rolls or skill checks. Additionally, you benefit from all of the armor's special equipment bonuses (if any). Normal: A character who wears heavy armor with which she is not proficient takes a -2 armor check penalty on attack rolls as well as skill checks made using the following skills: Acrobatics, Climb, Endurance, Initiative, Jump, Stealth, and Swim. Additionally, the character gains none of the armor's special equipment bonuses. Mighty Swing Level 1 Feat. Page 86, Core Rulebook You are capable of delivering jarring melee attacks. Prerequisite: Strength 13 Benefit: You can spend two swift actions in the same round to deal +1 die of damage on your next melee attack in the same round. The effects of this feat do not stack with the extra damage provided by the rapid strike feat. Skill Focus (Mechanics) Jedi bonus feat One of your skills is particularly well honed. Benefit:'You gain a +5 competence bonus on skill checks made with one trained skill of your choice. '''Special:'This feat may be selected multiple times. Its effects do not stack. Each time you take this feat, it applies to a different trained skill. Skill Training (Stealth) Level 3 Feat You are considered trained in a new skill. '''Benefit: Choose one untrained skill from your list of class skills. You become trained in that skill. Special: This feat may be selected multiple times. Each time you take this feat, it applies to a different class skill. Tech specialist Scoundrel Bonus Feat. Page 21, Starships of the Galaxy Prerequisite: Trained in Mechanics Benefit: You can modify a device, suit of armor, weapon, droid, or vehicle so that it gains a special trait. Specific traits are given on the Tech Specialist Modifications table below. You may perform only one modification at a time. Unless noted otherwise, you cannot grant more than one benefit to a single device, suit of armor, weapon, droid, or vehicle, and you can't apply the same benefit more than once. Before beginning the modification, you must pay one-tenth the cost of the device, suit of armor, weapon, droid, or vehicle you wish to modify or 1,000 credits, whichever is more. Completing the modification requires 1 day per 1,000 credits of the modification's cost. At the end of this time, make a DC 20 Mechanics check; you can't take 10 or take 20 on this check. If the check succeeds, the modification is completed successfully, and the object gains the desired trait. If the check fails, you lose all credits spent making the modification, and the object doesn't gain the desired trait. However, you may start over from scratch if you wish. Other characters trained in the Mechanics skill can assist you, reducing proportionately the time needed to complete the modification. At the end of modification process, they can make a Mechanics check to aid your check. The market value of a modified item is equal to the base cost of the item plus double the cost of the modifications made to it (not including credits wasted on failed modification attempts). Talents Block Starting Talent. Page 41, Core Rulebook As a reaction, you may negate a melee attack by making a successful Use the Force check. The DC of the skill check is equal to the result of the attack roll you wish to negate, and you take a cumulative -5 penalty on your Use the Force check for every time you have use Block or Deflect since the beginning of your last turn. You must have a lightsaber drawn and ignited to use this talent, and you must be aware of the attack and not flat-footed. Deflect Starting Talent. Page 41, Core Rulebook As a reaction, you may negate a ranged attack by making a successful Use the Force check. The DC of the skill check is equal to the result of the attack roll you wish to negate, and you take a cumulative -5 penalty on your Use the Force check for every time you have used Block or Deflect since the beginning of your last turn. You must have a lightsaber drawn and ignited to use this talent, and you must be aware of the attack and not flat-footed. You can use this talent to deflect some of the barrage of shots fired from a ranged weapon set on autofire. If you succeed on the Use the Force check, you take half damage if the autofire attack hits and no damage if the autofire attack misses. This talent has no effect on other area attacks (such as grenades, missiles, and flametrhowers). This talent cannot be used to negate attacks made by Colossal (frigate) or larger-size vehicles unless the attack is made with a point-defense weapon. Force Focus Starting Talent. Page 101, Core Rulebook As a full-round action, you may make a DC 15 Use the Force check. If the check succeeds, you regain one spent Force power of your choice. Force Pilot Free force sensitivity talent. Page 101, Core Rulebook You can use your Use the Force check modifier instead of your Pilot check modifier when making Pilot checks. You are considered trained in the Pilot skill for purposes of using this talent. If you are entitled to a Pilot check reroll, you may reroll your Use the Force check instead (subject to the same circumstances and limitations). 'Force Repair' First Jedi Talent. Page 79, Jedi Academy Training Manual You can use the Force Trance application of the Use the Force skill to recover hit points through natural healing. You can also receive hit points from the vital transfer force power. Whenever you receive bonus hit points from any source, you gain additional bonus hit points equal to your charisma modifier. (minimum +1) 'Sneak Attack' First Scoundrel Talent. Page 46, Core Rulebook\ Any time your opponent is flat-footed or otherwise denied its Dexterity bonus to Reflex Defense, you deal an extra 1d6 points of damage with a successful melee or ranged attack. You must be within 6 squares of the target to make a sneak attack with a ranged weapon. You may select this talent multiple times. Each time you select it, your sneak attack damage increases by +1d6 (maximum +10d6). 'Sentinel Strike' Second Jedi Talent. Pg 25, Knights of the Old Republic Campaign Guide Anytime you attack a flat-footed opponent (or one denied its dex bonus to reflex defense against you) with a damage-dealing force power or attack with a lightsaber, you deal an extra 1d6 damage with that attack. This talent does not effect force powers with the side descriptor. You can select this talent multiple times. Each time you select it, your Sentinel Strike damage increase by 1d6 (maximum +5d6) Force Powers 'Mindtrick' You use the Force to alter a target's perceptions or plant a suggestion in its mind. Time: Standard Action. Target: One intelligence 3 or higher creature in line of sight and within 12 squares of you. Make a Use the Force check. If you equal or exceed the target's Will Defense, you may choose one of the following effects: -You create a fleeting hallucination that distracts the target and enables you to use the Stealth skill even if the target is aware of you. -You perform a feint so that the next attack you make against the target ignores its Dexterity bonus to Reflex Defense(if any). -You make an otherwise unpalatable suggestion seem completely reasonable to the target. You must be able to communicate with the target, and the suggestion can't obviously threaten the target's life. The target won't realize later that what he did is unacceptable. -You fill the target with terror, causing it to flee from you at top speed for 1 minute. The affected creature stops fleeing if it is wounded. The effect is negated if the target's level is equal to or higher than your character level. This is a fear effect. Special: If you are making a suggestion, you may spend a Force Point to improve the target's attitude by one step, plus one additional step for every 5 points by which your Use the Force check exceeds the target's Will Defense. 'Blind Telekinetic' You hurl dirt, dust, and debris at your foe, affecting its perception. Time: Swift action. Target: One creature within 12 squares of you and in your line of sight. Make a Use the Force check. Make one roll and compare the result to the target's Reflex Defense. If the result equals or exceeds the target's Reflex Defense, the target is considered flat-footed, and all other creatures have concealment from your target until the start of your next turn. Creatures that do not rely on eyesight to perceive (such as Miraluka) are immune to this effect. Special: You can spend a Force Point to use this power as a free action, instead of as a swift action. 'Battlestrike' You use the Force to enhance your battle prowess. Time: Swift action. Target: You. Make a Use the Force check. The result of the check determines the effect, if any: DC 15: Gain a +1 Force bonus on your next attack roll and deal an additional 1d6 points of damage if the attack hits. DC 20: As DC 15, except you deal an additional 2d6 points of damage. DC 25: As DC 15, except you deal an additional 3d6 points of damage. Special: You can spend a Force Point to deal an additional 2d6 (2d8 - Strong in the Force Feat) points of damage on your next attack. Starship Maneouvers *possibly take personalized modifications instead of sneak attack* Shield Hit Explosive Shot Ackbar Slash Racial Traits Bonus Skill: Shards gain Use Computer as a bonus trained skill regardless of class. Droid Shell: Shards must inhabit droid bodies to travel and function in the galaxy at large. In this form they gain the following traids. -Shards must undergo maintenance as per a droid. -Shards are immune to poison, disease, radiation, noncorrosive atmospheric hazards, and vacuum. They can regain hit points only through the repair droid application of the mechanics skill. They do not benefit from natural healing unless they have the force repair talent. -Shards are considered cybernetic creatures for the purposes of being damaged by ion weapons. -Shards can make use of droid systems and accessories, subject to some limitations. Shards can have the following droid accessories: appendages, armor, communications devices, internal storage, sensors, and translator units. Shard bodies have a cost modifier of x1. Personal Notes A section I'm putting here as a source available to me where ever for thoughts on the future. Idea for next character to run by shadow. Sluissi Noble. Build to be skill monkey and grab educated. Sluissi Race: Sluissi share the following species traits: Ability Modifiers: -2 Dexterity, +2 Intelligence. Size: As Medium creatures, Sluissi have no special bonuses or penalties due to their size. Speed: Sluissi base speed is 6 squares. Careful Worker: A Sluissi who takes twice the normal amount of time required to use the Mechanics skill gains a + 10 circumstance bonus to the Mechanics check. Conditional Bonus Feat: Sluissi quickly learn to tinker with technology. A Sluissi who has Mechanics as a trained skill gains the Tech Specialist feat (Starships of the Galaxy, page 21) as a bonus feat. Serpentine: By coiling their serpentine bodies, Sluissi are able to make long jumps without getting a running start. Sluissi are always considered to have a running start for Jump checks. They also gain a +5 stability bonus when making grapple checks against the Trip feat. Automatic Languages: Basic and Sluissese. Noble 3/Jedi 2 Talents: Wealth: 5000xlevel every level. At this point 75,000 on top of 20,000 starting credits equalling 95,000 credits to start off with. Plus 30,000 more if I level up again prior to creation. Educated:Because knowledge skills. Getting Spontaneous Skill is a good idea on top of this if possible in the future just for making it more likely to pass those knowledge checks. Then I'd grab adept negotiator from the jedi consular tree most likely or start routing skills I'm not great at through use the force since I plan to focus on having int and cha high.*also I want to be able to SUCCEED at UTF rolls in the future. :P* Feats I don't know yet though my noble bonus feat will liably go into Linguist or skill focus. Ideas for talents and feats likely to change as I read through books upon books and look at their talents. Category:Knights of the New Republic